


i'll put a flower in your hair

by lilsoftgay



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, just a lil soft fluffy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsoftgay/pseuds/lilsoftgay
Summary: " It’s just a raggedy old thing by now, worn & torn to the last shreds. Mrs. Gunnerson had tried to get every single maid that ever crossed the manor’s entrance to get rid of it, but they all failed. But it means the world to her. "---firby through the years
Relationships: Kirby Anders & Fallon Carrington, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	i'll put a flower in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ title is from lucky by colbie caillat

Kirby runs a finger along the square patch of soft pink fabric that had been stitched into her dress softly, unable to keep a smile from forming as she spots a faint stain on the corner of the patch. It’s faint and faded and she’s not sure if it’s red wine or pepsi max or something else entirely, but she smiles even wider all the same. 

It’s a miracle they were able to get a small square patch from it to sew into her dress, let alone a strip of fabric for Fallon to borrow too.

It’s just a raggedy old thing by now, worn & torn to the last shreds. Mrs. Gunnerson had tried to get every single maid that ever crossed the manor’s entrance to get rid of it, but they all failed. But it means the world to her. 

\--- 

Kirby’s earliest memory is a slightly grainy tunnel vision snapshot of her little hand reaching out to grasp a perfectly tiny, grasping hand and crashing them both into her softest pillow. 

Fallon’s childhood memory isn’t as strong, years of blocking out Alexis and Blake are to thank for that. The earliest moment she remembers naturally, without being prompted by a photograph, is brown curls and red waves mixing on a sea of the palest, prettiest, pink. 

\---

“P’intheth?”

“No.”

Kirby’s face falls, and she clutches her pillow case tighter. It’s a little worn now that she’s two years old, but she still carries it with her everywhere. 

“‘ueen!” Fallon laughs brightly, pulling on one of Alexis’ tiaras, and holding another one out for Kirby, her hand shaky with the weight of the jewelry. 

Kirby’s face lights up again, and she runs, the pillowcase trailing behind her. She’s not sure what the new word means but it sounds just as beautiful as princess when Fallon says it, and Fallon has a sparkly thing ready for her, so ‘ueen definitely means something good too. 

They have to work together to tie it into a cape - where Fallon’s better at working the ends of the pillowcase into a knot carefully, Kirby’s the only one who can pull them tight enough for the cape to stay on. 

The tiaras keep slipping down their small heads. Fallon’s turns into a necklace at one point and Kirby has to carefully slide it up over her head. 

(That’s the first time Kirby helps Fallon through a panic attack.)

They get grounded when Alexis finds them, and dropped onto the bed in Kirby’s room to ‘think about what they’ve done’. 

Fallon cries a little, and Kirby wishes she had magical tiaras too, to make her feel better. She pulls at the pillowcase around her neck a little, and suddenly her little face is lighting up once again. 

She pulls Fallon by the hand until they’re standing on the carpet in the middle of the room. Kirby lets go of Fallon’s hand and starts spinning, clumsily. 

Fallon follows suit. 

They don’t last many spins before they bumped into each other and collapse, laughing so much they can barely breathe. 

“Well, well, well, what is going on here?” Mrs Gunnerson bursts in, alarmed at the noise the two had made when they crashed into the floor. She joins in with the laughter when she sees the messy heap of limbs on the floor, Kirby’s comfort pillowcase waving back and forth as she giggles, like something of a white flag. 

“Nanaaa!” Kirby screams as she untangles herself from Fallon and makes a beeline for the snacks the cook had brought them. 

“Shhh, darlings, we wouldn’t want Mrs. Carrington to hear now, would we?” Mrs Gunnerson sets the snacks out on the small table in the corner of Kirby’s room, with some water in sippy cups, and then leaves the girls to it. 

When Blake and Anders find them several hours later, they’re asleep on the floor, both clutching at the pillow case that’s still tied like a cape around Kirby’s neck. (Both are still too short to climb into Kirby’s bed by themselves.) 

\--- 

Kirby’s three when Fallon has to go to hospital. Blake and Alexis are whispering to each other as Blake argues with a doctor on the phone and something about a ‘pendix. 

Kirby has no idea what they’re saying, but Fallon’s in pain and it sounds scary. She crawls up into Fallon’s bed and pushes the pillowcase into her hands. 

Fallon looks at her with big, round eyes, and tries to hand the pillowcase back, and Kirby almost crashes into her trying to hug her better. 

“Safe,” She manages to say, pushing the pillowcase back into Fallon’s hands. “Safe.” She pats the older girl’s hands gently. 

Fallon sleeps with it for a month after her appendix surgery. When she finally feels strong and confident enough to sleep on her own again, she asks Mrs Gunnerson to give the pillowcase a nice wash, and she gets Cristal to help her tie a bow on it as though it was a brand new gift. 

Kirby hugs it tight at breakfast the next day, she’d missed it terribly and hadn’t slept the same but she was happy knowing Fallon felt safer. 

When she goes to sleep that night, it still smells like Fallon and Kirby falls asleep with a smile on her face, holding it tighter than ever. 

\---

“Why do you still have that?” 

Kirby bites her lip and wrings her hand, clutching the pillowcase tighter and bringing it to her chest. 

“Are you a baby?” 

She trips and skins her knee as she runs away from Fallon, outside to the garden’s fresh air where she can breathe. She wipes her eyes with the pillowcase and smiles at how soft it still is after all these years. 

Kirby’s never been anywhere without it. 

She hears Fallon’s cries when she gets inside, and Cristal gives Kirby something of a hug as she walks up to her own room, whispering something about having grounded her. 

There’s an apology apple pie waiting for her at breakfast the next day, and from the slightly burnt too-puffy pastry, it’s clear that Fallon was the one who made it. 

“I’m sorry I called your pillowcase stupid.”

“You didn’t.” Kirby laughs, as though that’s an acceptable apology. 

“Well. I did in my head. I’m sorry I made you cry.”

Kirby tilts her head, wondering if she should accept the apology, and then fishes the pillowcase in question out of her pocket. 

“Kiss it and tell it you’re sorry.”

“I am Not-”

Kirby’s eyes grow wider as she pulls her lips into a pout, and she knows, she just knows that Fallon always caves at her puppy eyes face. 

“Okay fine, hand the thing here.”

\---

Fallon grabs her arm as they get out of the car afterschool, and drags her towards the house far faster than Kirby would ever want to walk. 

“Fallon it is literally 100 degrees out, will you slow down, I’m going to melt.”

Fallon doesn’t stop until they’re sitting cross legged on Kirby’s bed. The redhead watches her friend curiously as Fallon readjusts herself a couple dozen times, and rocks herself backwards and forwards. 

Kirby reaches into her bedside table drawer to dig out the pillowcase she’d hidden away from Mrs Gunnerson’s newest hires, who were still new enough to actually try to get rid of the old pillowcase. 

(She’d only just saved it from the bin the last time there was a new maid.)

“Here,” she says, tossing it at Fallon. Fallon’s too busy picking at the hangnail on her thumb to catch it and it hits her square on the nose. 

She stares at the offending pillow case and opens her mouth in anger, ready to yell at Kirby about her stupid ratty old pillowcase, but instead what comes out is, “I like girls, I like girls like I’m supposed to like boys, like all the girls in my grade keep talking about boys’ hair and I just I don’t care, and actually I don’t like girls, I like you.”

Fallon’s clutching one end of the pillowcase so tightly at this point that the knuckles on that hand are going white. Her other hand is still busy picking at her thumb’s hangnail, a few drops of blood appearing already. 

Kirby grasps the other end of the pillow case just as tightly. “I like you too. Duh.”

(They don’t let go of the pillowcase between them to hug, knuckles still white.)

\---

Kirby’s 14th year of life is a blur of secret ‘dates’ that they think they’re very cleverly hiding from all the adults in the manor. 

Anders isn’t sure who they think they’re kidding, because really, who did they think was preparing the snacks they ate during all their movie nights, study sessions, and whatever else the two young teenagers decide to call a ‘date’. And they’d be idiots if they thought it wasn’t obvious to everyone around them that they were falling for each other from the moment Kirby was born.

Really, it’s not any different than the past 13 years they’ve spent together but calling them dates makes them feel grown up. 

It’s not until Kirby goes off to summer camp that they really have to think about their relationship. The word sounds big and foreign in their young minds, and Fallon starts to have another panic attack. 

Just as Kirby calms her down, Fallon wonders how she’s going to get through a whole summer without Kirby by her side to quell the panic attacks whenever they start again. The words get stuck in her throat and she doesn’t want to sound pathetic and say them outloud to Kirby, so she lets them stay stuck there. 

Kirby leaves her pillowcase under Fallon’s pillow the morning she leaves for camp. With a note: this is temporary, I’m going to want it back.

\---

The night Fallon leaves for college, Kirby cries and cries because she’s sure that Fallon’s going to break up with her because the distance will be hard. Her pillowcase hasn’t been this soaked in tears since the night she left for summer camp and Fallon cried into the borrowed pillowcase for hours. 

Her phone rings, and Kirby wants to throw it out the window for waking her up at 8am on a Sunday. But when she catches sight of the caller ID, Kirby’s grateful that for once she’d left her phone on loud. 

“Get up, wash that ratty old pillowcase, and get your calendar out.”

“What?”

“I just got my class schedule, so we can coordinate all our Facetimes and the weekends I’ll fly home, and there’s a family weekend and I probably shouldn’t invite you because God forbid anyone thinks we’re related but if you wanted to come, I wouldn’t say no.” 

(She doesn’t wash the pillowcase. It would probably destroy the falling apart fabric if she did, by now. But she does let it dry and spray it with Mrs Gunnerson’s homemade Febreze.)

She takes the pink pillowcase with her when she visits Fallon on the family weekend. It stays on the bed between them while they talk about Fallon’s classes and the new friends she’s made and the guys who are driving her insane in her internship. 

(Fallon gently moves it off the bed before they start making out, like a puppy gently being kicked out the room so it doesn’t see anything.)

\---

Fallon drops the eyeliner pen onto her dressing table and turns to face Kirby. 

“You brought the rag with you, right?”

“It’s not a rag!” Kirby whines, even as she nods. She never went anywhere with the thing even though she was 22 now. 

It’s not that Fallon needs a comfort pillowcase or anything. Of course not. She’s Fallon Carrington after all.

But maybe, just maybe, having Kirby’s ratty old rag reminds her of home, of safety, of how loved and valued and worth it she is. And most of all, of Kirby. 

And so Fallon graduates from college, summa cum laude, with Kirby’s old pillowcase stuffed up her graduation gown’s sleeve. 

\---

Fallon’s gripping the pillowcase over her eyes tightly as she shakes in Kirby’s arms. 

“I thought that was my comfort thing.”

“You’re the one that made me watch this stupid movie, I hate you.”

Kirby just laughs easily, “No you don’t love.” 

She kisses Fallon on her neck, and again on her forehead. “It’s over now, I promise.”

Fallon bit her lip, “Hi, I’m Fallon, I’m 25 and still scared of horror movies, this is ridiculous.” 

Kirby just laughed, once again, “Hi, I’m Kirby, I’m 24 and I love you anyway.”

\---

“What are your somethings gonna be?” 

Fallon looks up, mid-email. She’d finished business school earlier in the year and had joined Carrington Atlantic as their youngest ever VP of Operations at 26. “My what?”

Kirby drapes herself onto Fallon’s office couch, stretching her legs out as much as she can just to tease Fallon. “You know, something new, something old, borrowed, blue. The wedding. You haven’t forgotten that we’re getting married in a month, right?”

“Oh, easy. You, Blake, Cristal, and Alexis.”

Kirby falls off the couch. 

Her laughter can be heard all the way down the hall of the building. 

Satisfied with the reaction to answer, Fallon goes back to her email with a smirk on her face, leaving the redhead to regain her composure. 

“Fallon we’re people, not things.”

“And what about it?” Fallon’s smirk only grows as she clicks her laptop shut. 

“Wait how is Alexis blue?”

“I figured blue is the closest thing to black and the woman has a black hole for a heart so it works.”

Kirby falls off the couch laughing again. 

“Get up off the floor and let’s go, last time I checked my dinner reservations were with my fiancée not my dog.”

Once they’re tucked away in a private booth at some overpriced fashionable restaurant Fallon had picked out months earlier, Fallon fidgets with her engagement ring and pretends to read through the menu twice. 

“What are your somethings, then?”

“Well, my ‘something new’ is the lingerie you got me that I haven’t worn yet, but you knew that already, and obviously this is the ‘something blue’.” Kirby lifts up her left hand and the sapphire ring catches the light, a perfect match to Fallon’s eye color. 

“And I’m borrowing my dad’s mom’s necklace for my ‘something borrowed’.”

“That’s nice.”

Kirby smiles quietly, and picks up a menu, flipping through the pages disinterestedly. 

“You forgot the something old.” 

“Hmm. Did I?”

Fallon gives her a pointed look, and Kirby cracks immediately. 

“Okay, okay.” Kirby relents, and drops the menu to look at Fallon. “You know that pillow I’ve kept since I was a baby?”

“You are not walking down the aisle at our wedding with a pillowcase as a cape. No.”

“What about a pillowcase as a dress?” Kirby smirks. 

Fallon purses her lips, twisting the ring on her finger faster and clenching her jaw. 

“Relax, Fallon, I’m kidding. I had Mrs Gunnerson cut out a square and sew it into the back of my dress. My hair completely hides it but I’ll know it’s there. We’ll know it’s there.”

“You cut that rag up?”

Kirby smiled, “It was about time I stopped carrying it around with me everywhere. And what better way to say bye to it than sewing a patch onto my wedding dress for it to stay there forever?”

Fallon twirled her engagement ring around her finger again, biting her lip. “Was there anything left of it?” 

“Why, you want to throw a bonfire to celebrate me getting rid of it?”

“Actually, I was going to ask if I could use some as my ‘something borrowed’?”

\---

Kirby stood at the top of the aisle, watching the love of her life walk towards her. Fallon was so used to being in heels that she made the long walk look like she was gliding. 

A vision in white, with a bouquet of pink roses, tied together with a scrap of borrowed fabric that matched the square patch of pillow sewed into the back of Kirby’s own dress.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think ♡


End file.
